Samson
'Samson '''is cabless tank engine from the Mainland and has a brake van named Bradford. Bio Samson first visited Sodor while delivering the dinosaur models for The Earl's Dinosaur Park. Samson, however, never visited the Island before and he didn't know the way to the Estate. But he was too proud to ask for help, so he tooke the wrong way and ended up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Samson had to stay the night at the quarry and didn't reach the Estate until the next day. He later on helped with the final preperations for the Dinosaur Park. He was working with Harvey to assemble the dinosaurs. The two then started teasing Millie for being frightened of the megalosaurus head, which made Millie cross. He later on told Harvey about volcanoes, which made Harvey nervous, causing Samson to make fun of him. Later, Harvey and Samson were still setting up the models when he saw smoke coming the volcano, thinking it was erupting. Harvey was puzzeled since Samson told him earlier that it wasn't a real volcano. But soon, both engines became convinced that must have been a real volcano. They began reversing crying for help. But then Millie appears showing them that she had tricked them by having the groundsman set up the bonfire on the other side of the model volcano. One day, Sir Topham Hatt borrowed Samson to collect some trucks from the Blue Mountain Quarry and take them to the Mainland. But Samson, who was confident he wouldn't make another mistake, accidently took Gordon's Express Coaches instead of trucks. Samson didn't realize he had Gordon's coaches until he got to the Blue Mountain Quarry. This made him feel very silly indeed. So Samson took the coaches back to the Shunting Yard, collected the empty trucks, and headed back for the Blue Mountain Quarry. But by the time his trucks were loaded, it was dark and Samson had to stay at the quarry again! Later on, when Scruff broke down delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard, Samson and Harvey were sent to collect trackside scrap to take to the Scrap Yard. But Samson got carried away and he and Harvey ended up taking a postman's bike, Bertie's bus-stop sign, and Sir Topham Hatt's car. But they were stopped by Scruff, who had came back from the Steamworks, told him that it Sir Topham Hatt's car. Samson quickly apologized after that. He was later borrowed by Sir Topham Hatt to help build the Harwick Branch Line. Later, when he visited Sodor again, he brought his brake van, Bradford, along. The next day, after Bradford had helped the other engines (but also caused them to be late), they both went back to the Mainland. Later, he was borrowed to take stone trucks from the Blue Mountain Quarry to Brendam Docks. But Thomas was also asked to do the same job. He wanted to save time, so he took more trucks than he could handle. When he got to Gordon's Hill, he couldn't go up, so he had to have help from Thomas and Paxton. Sir Topham Hatt told him that that's not how you save time, and is now wiser. Later, whenThomas had jumped the Vicarstown Bridge, Samson was the first to notice him. He then realized that he was going on the wrong track. He nearly collided with Connor, Caitlin, and Sidney, but was able to avoid an accident. Voice Actor *Someone who sounds like Robert Wilfort. Trivia *Samson is named after the current railway consultant of ''Thomas & Friends: Sam Wilkinson. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank engine Category:Green engine Category:Mainland Category:Visiting Engines Category:Other Railways